Wherefore art thou, Bolbi?
by Tari Sirfalas
Summary: Oneshot: Principal Willoughby has a new play: Romeo and Juliet Under the Sea. Cindy is excited to be playing Juliet, but what will happen when Bolbi gets the part of Romeo? T just in case. Cindy/Bolbi


**So, this isn't my usual fanfic...it's not even a pairing I like, but it was something that popped into my head one day, so I thought I'd write it. Don't blame me if you hate it. You're the one who clicked here in the first place. XD**

* * *

Wherefore art thou, Bolbi?

Cindy stood with the rest of the auditioners on stage, waiting for Principal Willoughby to speak. At the moment, he was whispering with Ms. Fowl in the front row of the auditorium. A few seats behind them sat Jimmy. He gave her a small wave. She smiled back.

_It's too bad Willoughby begged him to do the special effects. He's really improved his acting since the last time we had a play,"_ Cindy thought. _"Although I do admit that it will be much cooler if he's stage crew."_

Her attention shot back up to the front when Principal Willoughby stood up and cleared his throat. "Ok, listen up people," he announced. "The roles for my newest play, Romeo and Juliet: Under the Sea, are as follows: Betty will be Lady Montague, Sheen is Mercutio, Nick will be Tybalt, Carl is the Friar, Libby can be the Nurse, Cindy will be playing Juliet, and..."

Cindy's eyes filled up with glee. _"Yes! I'm Juliet!"_ she thought happily. _"But wait...who's...?"_

"...Bolbi will be Romeo," Principal Willoughby finished.

Cindy dropped the script she held in her hand to the floor as joy was rapidly replaced by shock. She looked over at the other players. Sheen was snickering quietly behind his hand while Libby gave her a sympathetic frown. Looking blankly back at Principal Willoughby, Cindy pleaded to him silently.

_"This must be a mistake! I can't be Juliet next to a Bolbi Romeo! It's just too weird!"_

Principal Willoughby couldn't hear her thoughts, of course. He was busy talking about rehearsal schedule. She cringed when she saw Bolbi absently scratching his back with a fake sword, his tongue stuck out with pleasure.

The next day at school, Bolbi suddenly popped up in front of Cindy's desk.

"Cindy lady! Bolbi want you come practice lines after the school!"

She sighed. She knew it was bound to come sooner or later. Plus, she _did_ need to practice her lines.

"Alright, Bolbi. Where did you want to practice?" she agreed, praying silently that he didn't ask her to go to his house.

"We practice at big oak tree in park. Is most romantic there," he said, waggling his eyebrows playfully. As he happily skipped back to his desk, she began to slam her head onto her desk repeatedly, moaning with frustration.

Cindy sat alone by the oak tree, absently drumming her fingers on her knee. _"This is going to be a disaster!"_ she thought. _"What was Willoughby thinking? I can't do this!"_ She looked up when she saw Bolbi walking towards her and got up from the ground.

"Ok, Bolbi. Let's do this, I guess."

"Me not Bolbi!" he denied. "Me Romeo!" He waved his fake sword above his head. "And you are Juliet. We are character, yes?"

"Alright...Romeo. Where should we start?"

"We start at balcony scene. Romeo begins," he said, getting into a kneeling position before her. Taking a deep breath, he began to speak.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun..."

It was a complete transformation. Cindy stared in awe as Bolbi recited his monologue from memory, his voice suddenly deep and masculine. The way he gestured, the way he looked deeply into her eyes made it seem like...love.

_"That's silly. He's just acting...very well, maybe, but just acting."_ she assured herself. _"But why does it still make my heart race to hear him speak to me like that?"_

She was so lost in thought, she almost forgot her line. "Ah, me," she sighed, unable to contain the awe in her voice. Bolbi continued.

"She speaks! Oh, speak again, bright angel!"

An unexpected chill ran up her spine.

And so it went, that Bolbi and Cindy practiced together every other day after school, and it came to pass that Cindy began to realize her love for Bolbi. At first, she was appalled at the thought, but as day after day went by, she was slowly pulled in my Bolbi's hypnotic theatrical voice.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou, Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or if thou wilt not, but be sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet!" she gushed. She no longer needed to act very hard to repeat her lines. The emotion came naturally now.

At times she was disgusted by the way she acted so giddy whenever he was around her, but most of the time she didn't even notice. She just couldn't help it anymore. And then, she began to wonder, "_Does he feel the same way?"_ It seemed so, but who could say it wasn't just good acting?

For weeks, she had begged him to hold off on the kissing scenes. She still didn't feel right doing it, despite her love. Then, one Saturday morning, he asked her to a practice around lunchtime.

When she arrived at the tree, she was surprised to see a full picnic spread out before her. Bolbi smiled up at her, a chicken leg held in his hand.

"Let us feast now, Juliet!" he said. "Then, we practice."

"Oh, Romeo!" she exclaimed.

As she ate, Cindy searched Bolbi's face, looking for a sign as to the meaning behind the picnic. _"Does he love me?"_ she thought. _"There's only one way to find out."_

Pushing back her plate, she said, "I think I'm ready for a kiss."

"Ok," he replied. "You want party scene, or..."

"No," she interrupted. "I mean this." She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the study tree trunk. She took a deep breath and gave him what she hoped was a passionate kiss. When she pulled her lips away, she looked for a sign of ecstasy and joy on his face, but he just blinked wildly in shock. Disappointed, she lowered her eyes.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," she whispered quietly, letting go of his shoulders and starting to shuffle away.

"Wait!" she heard him call behind her when she had reached the end of the picnic blanket. She turned to see Bolbi taking a few cautious steps closer, his eyes shining with realization. Holding his arms out to her, he pleaded, "Give me my sin again."

Tears of joy collected at the edges of her eyes as she ran into his waiting arms.

_"Who said Romeo and Juliet had to be tragic?"_


End file.
